Jorge Saotome
Jorge Saotome (ジョルジュ早乙女, Joruju Saotome) is an ogre who assists Koenma and usually acts as the comic relief of the series, as he's often belittled by his boss. He shares the same voice actor in both versions of the series as the narrator, who in the second to final episode is revealed to be the narrator of the series which had been a documentary on the life of Yusuke Urameshi. In Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournament Tactics, rather than being called by his real name, he is called Blue Ogre. '''He is called '''Gorio in the Filipino dub of the anime but his name is listed and spelled as George if mentioned in some anime publications in the Philippines. In the anime television series, Jorge is voiced by Tomomichi Nishimura in Japanese and Kent Williams in English. He is voiced by Robert Martin Klein in Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal. Appearance Jorge is an ordinary sized blue ogre with long, balding blond hair. He has one horn on his head and usually wears a brown loin-cloth with black stripes around his waist. Personality Jorge is usually outspoken and laid-back. He is always trying to help Koenma, and points out that Koenma should have more faith in Yusuke and the others. Unlike Koenma, Jorge is more realistic and has faith that Yusuke can always pull through somehow. Jorge is noticeably unsatisfied with his job, and on more than one occasion has tried to pursue his dream of being an announcer or singer. Still, Jorge usually takes the brunt of Koenma's frustration and in one instant, Koenma mentioned to wanting to give Jorge a lobotomy. Character Outline From the beginning, Jorge is always seen with Koenma either bringing him paperwork or helping Koenma catch up on his unfinished work. During the Four Saint Beast Saga, he was seen rooting for Yusuke and the others. After Yusuke and Kuwabara beat the Toguro Brothers, he was the one who brought Koenma the tape revealing they had faked death in the fight. Jorge accompanies Koenma to the Dark Tournament and for the first part he sat with Koenma in his team owners booth. Later, during the finals, he tries to become an announcer with Koto, but was immediately turned down. It was here where he revealed his wish to become a singer, only for Koenma to recommend a frontal lobotomy. Jorge goes mostly unseen until the Three Kings Saga. He accompanies Koenma and Botan (all in disguise) to the Demon World and once again tries to become an announcer with Koto. This action infuriates Koenma whom reminds him that the demons there will rip them apart if they knew who they were. In the final scene of the series, he is seen watching the beginning of the Second Makai Tournament. Trivia *Jorge is one of the most notable anime-only characters in the series. *In the 3 Kings Saga, it was revealed his name is spelled Jorge, as his initials on his paper thin disguise is J.S. *According to Koenma, his full name is Jorge Saotome. *Jorge lives with his mother. *Unknowingly, Jorge is considered to be the main narrator of the anime series for both the English and Japanese versions. A little is shown that he is the narrator in episode 111. *Others tend to mistake his name as others which he dislikes, one instance is when Koto mistook his name as "Jorge Watanabe" in episode 105 of the Japanese Anime. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime-only Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Yusuke's Allies